A Healing Blossom
by rosepetels
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER A BROKEN BLOSSOM. Shadow and Sonic move into a new house and Sonic's has been very happy with that but Shadow still feels like something might be wrong with Sonic or himself. WANTED M FOR SONADOW, FLUTTERDASH, DARK THEMES AND LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new home.

Maria was walking in a forest with Shadow.

'I wonder what Maria wanted to show me'Shadow thought.

**FLASHBACK.**

Shadow was rubbing Sonic's shoulders to Sonic's delight.

"Your really good at massageing Shads. Next time I'll rub your shoulders"Sonic smiled.

"It's fine Faker I don't mind"Shadow smiled.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in"Sonic shouted.

The door open to revel Maria and Fluttershy.

"Hey I hope were not bothering you guys"Maria ask.

"Not at all"Shadow smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you guys doing here"Sonic ask.

"Well I got a surprise for Shadow"Maria smiled.

"And I thought that I would look after you while Maria shows Shadow surprise"Fluttershy smiled.

"Are you sure"Shadow ask.

"Of course"Fluttershy smiled.

"Go with Maria Shads it will give you a break from taking care of me. You desere it"Sonic smiled.

Shadow gave it thought and smiled "Okay"Shadow smiled.

"Great follow me"Maria ask.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Trust me SHadow you'll love the surprise"Maria smiled.

"I bet I will"Shadow smiled.

"Here it is"Maria ponited to a big house in the forest with a ginat window that won't open and it showed a room and the living room.

"Ma-Maria"SHadow look at Maria.

"Like it"Maria ask.

"Where did you get the money"Shadow ask.

"You can be surprise with the money you saved for babysitting and get on Rose's good side"Maria smiled. Maria tends to baby sit for Vanila.

"Rose's good side"Shadow ask.

"Yeah. I never agrued with her and she's always really nice to me"Maria smiled.

"So i'm guessing get on Rose's good side you get a present and get on Rose's bad side then your on her to kill list"Shadow said.

"Pretty much"Maria agreed.

"That bitch is so werid"Shadow said.

"Okay then how about I show you wants in your new home"Maria smiled.

**INSIDE.**

The frist thing you saw in the new home were stars lending up stairs and in the room showed a red velvet chair along with a red velvet couch and a brown coffee table and a flat screen tv. The floor was wooden.

"Yeah Rouge help me on what to get you for the living room"Maria said.

"Makes sense"Shadow said and notice the tv along with some dvds on the small lower black shelf the tv was on.

"We also found some movies and shows that we thought you might like"Maria smiled.

"Wow"Shadow said.

"Here let me show you the kitchin"Maria ask and Shadow followed Maria.

They went to the kitchion to see a brown table and some thing you see in a normal kitchion but that next to the frige was a silding door to the back yard.

"Wow"SHadow said.

"We also got you some food and snacks"Maria smiled.

"Thank you"SHaodw smiled.

"Of course now let me show you upstairs"Maria ask.

**UPSTAIRS.**

As they went up stairs the hallway only had 3 doors.

"This door is the bathroom"Maria said while poniting to a door. "And this door is your bedroom"Maria open Shadow's new room.

The frist things you see are The wallpaper was blue and the bed had grey, black and white checker like covers along with black see through curtains along with 2 night stands on both sides of the bed. Also a black desk along with 2 black doors on the desk showing it was to put in clothes and on the desk were xbox games along with a xbox and another flatscreen tv connteced to the xbox.

"Wow"Shadow was just still being amazed.

"And the other door is just a guest room there's just another tv along with a white bed"Maria smiled.

Shadow then look at Maria and said "You did all this for me"Shadow ask.

"Yeah considering you must be getting sick and tired of staying at Rose's house for so long"Maria said.

"True"Shadow said.

"Then i'm guessing your going to stay in the guest room"Shadow ask.

"Nope"Maria smiled.

"What do you mean"Shadow ask.

"Well I bought this house for you and Sonic to live in together"Maria smiled.

"Maria that i- ME AND SONIC LIVING TOGETHER"SHadow yelled.

"Yep. I saw you and Sonic at the cherry blossom tree one day and kenw you do have a crush on him plus seeing you two kiss doesn't help your case ethier"Maria smiled.

"WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU WE KISSED"Shadow ask.

"You did just now"Maria smiled.

"Okay you've been hanging out with Rose to much"Shadow said.

"I know"Maria smiled.

**LATER.**

Maria and SHadow went back to Rose's house They went back to Sonic's room to see everyone was hanging out with Sonic.

'He has a fake smile again. Sometimes Sonic puts on a fake when he's not happy because of his leg. But he smiles when he is happy I can just tell'Shadow thought.

"Oh hey Fucker and Maria"Rose greeted.

"Hello bitch, Sonic and everyone"SHadow greeted.

"Where were you guys"Amy ask.

"Maria bought me a new house and she was showing it to me"Shadow said.

Everyone was in awe of Maria's thoughtfulness and how kind of her to buy a new home for Shadow.

"I'll be packing today"Shadow smiled.

"Oh"Sonic smiled but SHadow could tell Sonic was upset.

"Oh man i'm gonna miss having ya around"Rose joked.

"So i'm guessing Maria's living with you"Tails ask.

"Actully"Shadow walk up to Sonic and pick him up bridel style and said "I'm gonna let Sonic live with me"Shadow said.

**LATER.**

Fluttershy left to get someone and Shadow was packing to live in his new home along with Sonic.

"Wow me and Shadow living together it's kinda like were married"Sonic giggled.

"Hello"A voice came from the door but has yet to be open.

Sonic knew who this voice was and he hasn't seen this person in a while.

"Come in Rarity"Sonic shouted.

Rarity came in with a white dress and of course jewelry. Rarity was carrying a yellow bag.

"Hello Sonic dear it's been awhile"Rarity smiled.

"Yeah I think a year"Sonic said.

"Yeah your right"Rarity said and walk to Sonic.

"So what brings you here"Sonic ask.

"Well Fluttershy and Rainbow dash told me what happen to you and I wanted to do something anything but I didn't know what to do. Thats when I was watching tv and saw an ad on tv about the snuggie and thought I would make you a custom snuggie"Rarity smiled and gave Sonic the bag.

"I know it's spring but still It felt like it's the only thing I could do"Rarity frowned.

Sonic reached in the bag to see a dark blue snuggie and had words in printed saying 'You'll always be the fastest thing alive'.

"Do you like it"Rarity ask.

"Of course I do I love it thank you so much Rarity"Sonic smiled.

"No need to thank me I was happy to do it"Rarity smiled back.

Sonic put on the snuggie and he felt so happy just to wear it.

Thats when Shadow came into the room with a wheelchair.

"Hello Rarity"Shadow greeted.

"Hello Shadow"Rarity greeted.

"Sonic when did you get that snuggie"Shadow ask.

"Rarity made it for me"Sonic smiled.

"Wow thank you Rarity"Shadow said.

"Anytime dear now Rose told me you guys were moving into a new house. In that case I hope you guys enjoy ypur new home. If you want a party I'll be happy to decerate your house with Pinkie, Pinkemna and Rouge" Rarity offerd. **(A/N IF YOU HAVE READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW I TEND TO MAKE PINKIE AND PINKAMNA SISTERS)**

"I'll think about it"Shadow said and carried Sonic bridel style to the wheelchair.

"Were off now. Bye Rarity"SHadow said.

"Bye"Rarity waved good bye.

"See you Rarity"Sonic smiled.

"Choas control"Shadow hold up his choas emerald and just like that both Sonic and Shadow were gone.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Settling in.

Shadow and Sonic were in front of there new home and got inside.

"Wow it's amazing in here"Sonic smiled.

"Glad you like it"Shadow said.

Sonic then notice bags in the living room.

"Don't worry about the bags. I'll go put away the bags do what ever you want"Shadow said and hold to bags in his hands and went up stairs.

'I wonder what I should do'Sonic thought then notice the tv. He moved his wheelchair and rolled to the coffee table to see a remote. Sonic then turned on the tv with the remote and watch Inuyasha.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow was in his room and putting away some things from his bags and then his cell phone rang. Shadow answeared.

"Hello"Shadow ask.

"S'up Fucker"It was Rose.

"Hello bitch"Shadow said.

"Anyways how are ya"Rose ask.

"Good until you called"Shadow groaned.

"HA! Anyways I just need you to do me a favor"Rose said.

"What is it"Shadow ask.

"Can you and Sonic take a bath tonight and make sure you clean his wounds"Rose ask.

SHadow then blushed and said"Fine"Shadow said.

"Awesome. Thanks SHadow"Rose said.

"Your we- WAIT. You didn't call me fucker that time"Shadow notice.

"..."Rose didn't say anything.

"Whats wrong"Shadow ask.

"...When you wash his leg it's going to hurt the most. Manly because it's been damged the most"Rose said.

"It will. What about his other wounds"Shadow ask.

"SOnic's hands probaly won't hurt as much. His stomache and chest are sticth up. His head justs needs a qick wash with a towel so not much there. His ear well just make sure you don't get soap inside his ear"Rose said.

"The-"Shadow then was cut off when he remebered what happen to Sonic's leg.

**FLASHBACK.**

"HOLD ON ALMOST DONE"Eggman smrik then gave a finale pull at Sonic's left leg which was half way done of being hack off then pulled off.

Sonic then look at his friends and cried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

"Thats right. Sonic's leg was rip off"Shadow fronwed.

"Wow you didn't remeber that traumatizing night. Dude I think no one could sleep when that happen"Rose joked yet with truth.

"Heh! Yeah no kidding"Shadow said.

"Anyways just be carful when your washing his wounds okay"Rose ask.

"Of course Rose"Shadow said.

"Okay then. G'night"Rose hung up.

Shadow sighed and finshed unpacking.

**DOWNSTIARS.**

Sonic was still watching tv. Shadow then came downstairs to see Sonic watching tv.

"Hey Faker what are you watching"Shadow ask.

"I'm watching Inuyasha. Wanna watch with me"Sonic ask.

"No actully I need you to take a bath with me"Shadow said.

Sonic blushed. "Wh-what"SOnic blushed.

"It's just that Rose called me and told me that I had to clean your wounds"Shadow said.

"Oh. Um...Okay"Sonic smiled.

**LATER.**

Shadow was getting the bath ready while Sonic was next to Shadow waiting.

"Okay the tub is full now. Here"Shadow picked up Sonic bridal style and genlty put Sonic in the tub. Then Shadow entered.

"WOw I'm guessing Rose gave me waterproof bandages"SOnic smiled.

"Yeah. Anyways i'll start with your head"Shadow said and got a wash cloth and put soap on it.

"Here i'll remove the banage"Sonic smiled and slowly removed the bandage for Shadow to see scaring on his head. "Is it bad"Sonic ask.

"Not to bad in fact it's healing"Shadow smiled and slowly wash Sonic's head.

"Okay i'm done with your head. Here"Shadow then grab the bandage and slowly put it back on Sonic's head so the wound will heal.

"Okay time for your ear"Shadow said and slowly removed the bandage on Sonic's ear to see the trigle shape wound but it look like new skin tissue was forming around the wound but not complety.

"Let me know if I get soap in your ear okay"Shadow ask.

"Okay"Sonic said.

Shadow then cleaned his ear. Shadow was done and was relived to know he didn't get soap in Sonic's ear and put on the bandages again.

"Whats next"Sonic ask.

"Your hands"Shadow said.

"Okay"Sonic then showed Shadow his hands.

Shadow removed the bandages on Sonic's hands and to see just like the ear tissue was slowly returning.

Shadow cleaned SOnic's hands and put on the bandages once more.

"Let me guess my stomache and chest right"Sonic ask.

"Yep"Shadow said and removed the bandages to see the stiching was helping new tissue was forming.

Shadow cleaned the wound and put on the banage.

"Okay time for your leg"Shadow fronwed.

"Oh"Sonic fronwed.

"Here"Shadow grab Sonic's head puting Sonic close to Shadow's heart.

"Try not to look and if you want to cry thats fine"Shadow said.

"Okay thanks Shads"Sonic sob.

'This is gonna be hard to do'Shadow thought and removed the bandage to see Sonic's leg was having a hard to time to recover and new tissue was barly showing.

"Sonic"Shadow whispered and notice Sonic shaking and crying.

"Don't look"Shadow ask.

"I am"Sonic sob.

'Sonic'Shadow thought.

Shadow then wash Sonic's leg.

"Ow. It hurts SHadow"Sonic sob.

"I'm sorry"Shadow sob.

'I'm glad Sonic's not seeing me cry. This is hard enoghe'Shadow thought.

Shadow was finshe and put on the bandage for Sonic's leg.

"It's over now"Shadow whispered.

"Thanks Shadow"Sonic sob and look up at Shadow.

"Anyways lets finshe our bath"Shadow suggested.

Sonic then gave Shadow a kiss to the check.

"No really thank you"Sonic smiled.

Shadow blushed and smiled.

"Of course"Shadow blushed.

**LATER.**

Sonic and SHadow finshed there bath and were having dinner and were having Sonic's favorite Chili dogs.

"SHads thanks for making Chili dogs"Sonic smiled.

"Of course Faker"SHadow smiled.

"Anyways I where am I sleeping"Sonic ask.

"Oh um...In my room were sharing the bed"Shadow blushed.

"WH-WHAT"Sonic blushed.

"What do you wanna sleep in the guest room"Shadow ask.

"No I'm just shock is all"Sonic blushed.

**LATER.**

"Are you comferble"Shadow ask.

"Yeah"Sonic smiled.

Sonic was on SHadow's bed and Shadow joined Sonic in bed.

"Well then good night Sonic"Shadow smiled.

"Night Shads"Sonic yawned and fell alseep.

'He sleeps fast'Shadow thought.

Shadow then thought of something.

'I get the feeling something's wrong but I don't know what it is. But I already fingured it out but what is it this time. If anything happens to my Sonic I wanna make sure I'm there so he knows he's not alone'Shadow thought and hug Sonic and fell asleep.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmares of death and torment.

Sonic was looking at Eggman while Eggman was useing a hack saw to cut off Sonic's leg to the ponit Sonic was seeing bone shards on the ground.

"Please stop. Don't take away my love for running"Sonic cried.

"To bad. Hmm...Looks like I can just pull it off now"Eggman chuckled then put down the hack saw and grab Sonic's leg thats when Amy broke the metel door.

"ALRIGHT. SONIC MY LOVE I'M HERE" Amy yelled then everyone look at Sonic.

'Help me'Sonic thought.

"Aw, And I was having fun. Wait maybe I could do this one little part"Eggman smrik.

Sonic look at Eggman and cried. "Please stop"Sonic beg.

"HOLD ON"Eggman smiled and rip off Sonic's leg causeing pain threw out SOnic's body and Sonic screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed then look at Shadow 'Help me. Someone please'Sonic thought then everything turned to black.

**LATER.**

Sonic woke up to see he was on a metel plank.

"Wh-what happened" Sonic ask himself.

"Where am I"Sonic look around the room to see the room was grey and had no door.

"What ju- AH MY LEG" Sonic was wondering what was wrong with his leg it was so painful. Then he look down to see he now only had one leg still bleeding and even Sonic knew that it had to be treated soon.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY LEG"Sonic yelled.

"Your awake" Eggman came from behide the plank and wearing a white lab coat and a trey of tools. The tools were a scapel and two large nails with a hammer.

"What is this"Sonic sob.

"You see Sonic you got on my last nerve and I just couldn't take it anymore i'm at my breaking ponit Sonic and your getting in the way of my plans so this is the last time you'll see me"Eggman smiled.

"What"Sonic ask.

Eggman grab the scapel and slice Sonic's head but not deep enoghe for Eggman to gut the brain it didn't even hit the skull all you could see were muscle.

"OW WHAT THE HELL EGGMAN"Sonic yelled.

"Thats for the headaches"Eggman smirk.

Eggman then went to Sonic's ear and started cutting out a trigle shape and once the tringle was finshe Eggman rip it off.

"Thats for talking"Eggman laughed.

"My ear"Sonic cried.

"I'll put away my scapel for now but this is for making me go threw so much work"Eggman grab a nail and hammer and placed the nail on Sonic's hand.

"No"Sonic cried.

"YES"Eggman chuckled and smash the hammer down with brutel froce.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed.

Eggman just kept on hitting the nail until Eggman let go of the nail.

"That was fun"Eggman smiled.

"Time for the other hand"Eggman smiled and grab the other nail.

"No God please no"Sonic cried.

"Oh but Sonic like you say 'Smile'"Eggman smiled and placed the nail on Sonic's other hand and smashed the nail with brutel force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. STOP PLEASE. IT HURTS. GOD HELP ME"Sonic cried.

Eggman stop once he let go of the nail.

'Is-Is he done tortureing me'Sonic thought.

"You must be wanting to know if i'm done"Eggman said.

"Y-Yes"Sonic sob.

"HO HO HO HO. Far from it"Eggman smiled and grab two wire with something to connet them to the nails and Eggman put them on the nails.

"What are you doing"Sonic ask.

"Just a little experment"Eggman smiled and disapered behide Sonic.

"Eg-Egman"Sonic cried.

"Yes"Eggamn ask.

"I-I wanna go home. Please"Sonic cried.

"Sorry Sonic but thats a no"Eggman smiled and filp a swtich.

Sonic all of a sudden felt like he was burning and he tried to look around to see he was being eletracuted.

Eggman ran right in front of Sonic to see SOnic lighting up almost like the sun Eggman even sweared he saw Sonic's skeletin every few secands.

"Oh this is fun. It's likes fireworks only funny"Eggman laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed.

"But I can't let you die now. There's more work to be done"Eggman smiled and ran behide Sonic and turned off the eletrucation.

Sonic gasp and he felt like he was on fire.

"Oh Sonic you smell like pie"Eggman joked considering Sonic was so burnet it was like Sonic was cooked in a oven.

Eggman then took off the wires and threwn them on the ground.

Thats when Sonic snaped. "HELP ME SOMEBODY ANYBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL"Sonic cried.

"Nice try Sonic but everyone is to busy fighting upstairs. Besides if anyone is gonna come here I know it's gonna be Shadow"Eggman smiled.

Sonic just look at Eggman and cried.

'I wanna go home'Sonic thought.

"Now this is the part I was waiting for"Eggman smiled and grab the scapel and started cutting the chest area of Sonic.

"No"Sonic beg.

"Oh Sonic I see your rip change"Eggman smiled.

"SONIC" Shadow yelled and look what has been done to Sonic.

Sonic look up Shadow with hope in his eyes.

"Oh Shadow glad you made it"Eggman smiled.

"Oh my go-" Shadow's face turned green and fell to the floor and threwed up.

"Whats wrong Shadow not feeling well"Eggman joked.

"Sh-Shadow"Sonic whispered.

Shadow stood up shakly and wipe his mouth from the vomit and look around and look like he was gonna kill someone.

"YOU BASTARD"Shadow yelled and ran to Eggman and punched him.

"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS"Shadow yelled then look at Sonic and ran to Sonic.

"SONIC HOLD ON"Shadow yelled.

'Shadow it hurts so much please help me'Sonic thought. SOnic was in so much pain he could barly speak.

"What am I suppose to do"SHadow whispered and then his eyes look like there was hope in them.

"HOLD ON SONIC I'M GOING TO GET THE OTHERS THERE GOING TO HELP YOU I'LL HURRY JUST DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME"Shadow yelled.

"Okay"Sonic said weakly.

"I'LL BE BACK"Shadow yelled and left.

"Whew. Finllay he's gone"Eggman stood up.

"And in case your wondering why i'm awake insteade of being out cold it's because I was pertending now then that hit to the head reminded me of something I could use"Eggman smrik and grab chains with hooks at the bottem of the chains were attached to the ceiling which were behide Sonic and put them in front of Sonic and let go of the chains.

"What are those for"Sonic ask.

"To help me"Eggman smiled and grab a needle out of his pocket and poked the needle into Sonic's skin and slowly pusked down for the drug to get in Sonic's system.

"Now that should keep you awake"Eggman smiled.

"Now where were we"Eggman smrik and grab the scapel and continued his way down the now open Sonic and SOnic look down to see Eggman cutted all the way to Sonic's stomache.

"Now for the chains"Eggman smiled and grab the chains and poked threw Sonic's muscle tissue and skin.

Sonic couldn't bare the pain and closed his eyes.

Once Sonic open his eyes to see the hooks open his chest and stomache wider and it almost seemed like there were pulling and screatching out the muscle and skin all at once.

Sonic look down to also see his inside from lungs, heart, kindeys everying even his rip change.

"Oh Go-"Sonic was cut off when Eggman siad something.

"Oh lets see what should I get frist"Eggman smiled

"Oh I know your kindey"Eggman smiled and grab Sonic's kindey and pulled it out like it was nothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed.

"WAKE UP"A voice yelled.

Sonic then heard footsteps running tords the room and it seemed like Eggman didn't care.

"WAKE UP PLEASE"The voice yelled again.

"SHADOW WAKE UP"It was Sonic's voice.

**END OF SHADOW'S DREAM.**

Shadow gasp as he stood up.

"Thank goodness I woke up and saw you crying in your sleep"Sonic whispered.

'That-that was all a dream'Shadow thought.

"Shads are you okay"Sonic ask with worry.

Shadow look at Sonic. 'Sonic had to go threw all that pain'Shadow thought and gave SOnic a hug.

"I'm fine don't worry about it"Shadow whispered.

"Shadow"Sonic whispered.

**LATER.**

Sonic was upstairs playing games as SHadow was down stairs having a snack.

"Crap, I didn't get enoghe sleep last night"Shadow yawned.

"Thanks to the horrflying dream I barly got a wink of sleep"Shadow yawned and felt tired.

'I feel sleepy'Shadow thought and fell asleep.

**SHADOW'S DREAM.**

Shadow was holding Maria's hand as they were running.

"KEEP RUNNING MARIA"Shadow yelled.

"OKAY"Maria yelled.

They were running on the Ark away from G. U. N. They got farther and farther away from fleet was following them.

Maria then noticed the escape pods room and and stop Shadow and ran to the Escape pods room. She then lock the door.

"Maria what are you doing"Shadow ask.

"Trust me Shadow"Maria smiled and drag Shadow to a escape pod and open the pod and threw Shadow inside and closed the pod.

"MARIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING"Shadow yelled.

Maria just smiled and ran to the controls for the pods.

Shadow tried to escape the pod then look at Maria.

"Shadow I need you to promise me to give the people of Earth a chance. Please give them a chance to be happy. Promise me SHadow"Maria smiled.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

Thats when a G. U. N. Agent broke in and notice Maria was about to let Shadow go to Earth.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS OR I'LL BE FORCE TO SHOOT"The agnet yelled.

Maria look scared.

"NO GET AWAY FROM HER"Shadow yelled.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID"The agnet yelled.

"I-I WON'T"Maria yelled.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

The agent the grab his gun and shot Maria in the stomache.

Maria look at Shadow and whispered " Sayonora Shadow the Hengehog" Maria whispered and pulled down the lever for the pod Shadow was in to escape from the Ark and Maria died as soon as she pulled down the lever.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

**END OF DREAM.**

Shadow gasp as he got up from his chair.

"Another dream"Shadow whispered.

Thats when Shadow relized something.

"I can never save my friends"Shadow whispered.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Even Shadows cry.

Shadow just look shock at what has happen in his life. Losing friends, familys and much more.

"What am I suppose to do? I lose so much. I'm the ulitiment life form i'm just a coward. A FUCKING COWARD"Shadow yelled while punching the table.

"I'm nothing more then just a waste of space"Shadow cried.

**IN SHADOW'S ROOM.**

Sonic was playing games when Sonic heard SHadow yelling.

"A FUCKING COWARD"Shadow yelled.

"What the hell"Sonic whispered.

"SHADS YOU ALRIGHT. WHATS GOING ON"Sonic yelled.

No answaer.

"SHADOW"Sonic yelled.

**DOWNSTAIRS.**

"SHADS YOU ALRIGHT? WHATS GOING ON"Sonic yelled.

'What am I suppose to do when my friends are dieing or being tormented'Shadow thought.

'I-i'm gonna die alone. Arn't I God'Shadow thought.

"SHADOW"Sonic yelled.

"I'M COMING"Shadow yelled.

'I-I don't wanna die alone'Shadow thought.

**UPSTAIRS.**

Shadow came into the room.

"Whats wrong"Shadow ask. "Does something hurt"Shadow ask.

"No I just heard you yelling and I got worred. Are you okay"Sonic ask.

"Ju-Just fine. I just needed to let some anger out that was all"Shadow lied.

"Are you sure"Sonic ask.

"Yeah"Shadow lied.

'Something doesn't feel right'Sonic thought.

Sonic then look at his leg and cired alittle remebering what Eggman did and Shadow taking care of him.

"Sonic"Shadow whispered then walk over to Sonic and kissed his leg.

"Shads"Sonic sob.

"I don't want you to feel the pain about that traumatizing night or remeber any of it. So please so me a favor"Shadow ask.

"Su-sure. What is it Shads"Sonic ask.

"Please don't ask me to kill you. It hurts me just to know what the pain your going threw"Shadow gave Sonic a hug.

"Of course SHads"Sonic hug back.

'This feels like the only thing I can do. Damnit what else can I do to make sure I don't lose my lover'Shadow thought.

'Why is it that SHadow latly has been acting like me when I couldn't stand the pain of smileing'Sonic thought.

'Wa-wait I think I get it. When I think about it Shads lost Maria, Molly and he almost lost me'Sonic thought.

'Is-Is SHads lonly'Sonic thought.

**(A/N SONG: A WINTER'S DAY MONOLOGUE BY: SATURDAY NIGHT AT THE APOLLO)**

**It's getting harder to belive in i'm thinking anybody else could see the writeings on the walls but my notebooks on the shelf.**

**And the pencil marks on the papers slowly fade away with time.**

**While the memories keep blurry cause they're lost inside your mind.**

"Shadow, are you lonely"Sonic ask.

"O-Of course not faker"Shadow smiled.

"Shads"Sonic look at Shadow.

"Yeah"Shadow ask.

"Your making a fake smile like I did when I was lieing"Sonic fronwed.

**I'm wishing for a dream or two before the end of everyday, so all the broken pieces mend and I can put them all away.**

**The little bits and scraps and parts of the life behide my back that I keep forgetting more of but it needs to be like that.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Tell me this could last forever.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

Shadow then look at Sonic and relized he was right.

"I-I am"Shadow whispered.

"Your lonly because you had so many friends lost and I almost died your scared of being alone"Sonic ask.

Shadow then look at Sonic and relized he was right.

"H-how did you know that"Shadow ask.

"Because I know you Shads. You told me about Maria and Molly and when I think about your scared of being alone with no family or friends"Sonic whispered.

**Falling faster.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Tell me this could last forever.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

"So-Sonic"Shadow look at Sonic.

"Here"Sonic gave Shadow a hug.

"You don't have to do this. I can finger this whole thing on my own"Shadow lied.

"Your such a bad lair Shads"Sonic smiled.

**And now i'm dreaming of the nights that we both remeber well and I'm sure i'm most asured that the way you made me feel.**

**Coule be the greastest love i've ever felt from anybody else.**

**But everybody thinks i'm cruel and I am here just for myself.**

**Because "How could really love her? He's in it just for kicks". And thats why we've lasted so long even though we are like this.**

"I'm not lieing"Shadow lied.

"Stop lieing Shads"Sonic beg.

"You know if you want someone to talk to I'm right here"Sonic smiled.

Shadow then hug back. 'What now. Sonic's knows how I feel. But all I want to do is cry. Just because i'm sad that I will be lonely. Please don't kill my friends'Shadow thought.

"Hey Shads"Sonic whispered.

"Yeah"Shadow ask.

**So take the moments that we shared and don't you dare ever forget that I will always be right here without a single soul regret.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Tell me this could last forever.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Falling faster.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Tell me this could last forever.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

"Even Shadows cry"Sonic sob because of the pain Shadow was going threw.

"So-Sonic"Shadow sob.

"Yeah"Sonic ask.

"Please don't cry for me. I'm nothing more then just a waste of space"Shadow sob.

"Shads"Sonic sob.

"Yeah"Shadow ask.

"I wanna cry for you because guess what"Sonic ask.

"what"Shadow ask.

"I love you"Sonic smiled.

And that was it Shadow started crying like he cried for Maria when she died.

**Falling faster.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Tell me this could last forever.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Falling faster.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**Tell me this could last forever.**

**Hold me close i'm falling faster.**

**(A/N SONG OVER)**

After a few mintues of crying Shadow stop feeling somehow better after crying.

"Are you okay"Sonic ask.

"Ye-yeah. I'm just shock that I cried in like that in front of you"Shadow sniffed.

"It's okay. Besides I cried like that remeber"Sonic ask.

"Oh yeah. Hey Sonic"Shadow ask.

"Yeah"Sonic ask.

"I love you to"Shadow kissed Sonic.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Carried away.

Shadow woke up seeing a sleeping Sonic next to him. Shadow then put his hand on Sonic's head and started petting Sonic.

'Thank you Sonic'Shadow thought.

**FLASHBACK.**

Shadow and Sonic were getting ready for bed when Shadow wanted to ask Sonic something.

"Hey Sonic will you promise me something"Shadow ask.

"Of course Shads. What is it"Sonic ask.

"Can you promise me that you'll never leave me"Shadow ask.

"Shads Of course I will never leave you"Sonic smiled.

"Do you really promise"Shadow ask.

"Yes. In fact Cross my heart hope to fly and stick a cupcake in my eye"Sonic smiled and made his promise.

"Thank you Sonic"Shadow gave SOnic a kiss on the head.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

'And I promise to never leave you my Sonic'Shadow thought and kissed SOnic.

**LATER.**

Sonic was still sleeping and Shadow was downstairs making pancakes.

"Okay if I remember Sonic told me he likes blue berry pancakes"Shadow smiled while getting the pankcakes cook.

Then the door rang.

"I'm coming"Shadow stop what he was doing and open the door to see Maria.

"Hello Maria" Shadow greeted.

"Hey Shadow. How are my two favorite hengehogs"Maria ask.

"Doing fine. Wanna come in"Shadow offered.

"Sure. Thanks so much Shadow"Maria smiled and walk in the house and sat down.

"Anyways if you don't mind me asking but what brings you here"Shadow ask.

"Just wanna see how things are doing"Maria smiled "I won't over stay my welcome"Maria smiled.

"It's fine we don't mind"Shadow smiled.

"Hey I smell pancakes"Maria sniffed.

"Oh yeah i'm making pakcakes want some"Shadow ask.

"No thank you. I just had breakfest not to long ago"Maria explanied.

"Okay then let me know if you change your mind"Shadow smiled and returned to the pancakes.

**LATER.**

Shadow was going upstairs to see if Sonic was awake.

"Oh Sonic"Shadow whispered and saw Sonic still sleeping.

"I wonder if I should wake him up"Shadow thought out loud. Then notice Sonic was sleeping in the cutest way possble.

"Holy crap I never knew Sonic look at cute"Shadow blushed.

Shadow then put the pancakes on his nightstand and touched Sonic's ear and it twitch.

"That is just to cute"Shadow smiled and gave Sonic a kiss on the lips.

'I love him'Shadow thought.

'Wa-WAIT WHAT AM I DOING'Shadow thought when he relized his own hand was close to Sonic's member. He then broke the kiss still not waking up Sonic.

"What was I about to do"Shadow thought out loud.

Shadow then left the room and leaving the pancakes on the night stand.

Maria was still downstairs and saw Shadow running down stairs blushing and look ashamed.

"SHADOW"Maria yelled causeing Shadow to stop running and look at Maria.

"What happen"Maria ask.

"It-it's something that I don't think you might understand"Shadow whispered.

Maria just gave Shadow a strange look and sighed.

"Shadow I'm pretty sure whatever it is I might be able to help"Maria offered.

Shadow then look at Maria and sighed.

"I guess I should talk to someone about it. Okay"Shadow sat with Maria and explained everything.

"Thats the story"Shadow sighed.

"Wow"Maria was in disbeilfe.

"I know you might think it's werid but I-"Shadow was cut off when Maria said something.

"I don't think it's werid"Maria said.

"You don't"Shadow ask.

"No infact I think it means something"Maria said.

"Really"Shadow said.

"Yes. I'm no expert in love but I'm think that sense you've been Sonic's boyfriend your love just grew stronger"Maria said.

"What does that mean"Shadow ask.

"It means in my words that you love Sonic so much that you wanna make love with him"Maria blushed.

"WH-WHAT"Shadow blushed.

"Yes I think you love Sonic that much to that ponit"Maria smiled.

"WHAT. HOLY CRAP. I GUESS THAT WOULD EXPLAIN OF WHY I TRY TO GRAB SONIC'S DICK"Shadow yelled.

"Shadow you might wanna calm down you might wake up Sonic"Maria suggested.

"Crap. Your right"Shadow whispered.

"Anyways now that I know why I did that what now"Shadow ask.

"Well in my words Love making just means you love that person so much that sex proves you wanna protect them, care for them and make sure there never alone in the world it just means you wanna be closer then ever with that person"Maria blushed.

"Okay I think I understand now thanks Maria"Shadow smiled.

"Of course"Maria smiled.

"Anyways HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT SEX IS"Shadow yelled.

"Lets just say Rose showed me Tumblr"Maria sighed.

"Oh"Shadow said.

"Anyways I have another problem"Shadow sighed.

"What is it"Maria ask.

"What happens if I wanna make love to Sonic I'm worred he might get scared plus he's still recovering so if I kiss him I might get carried away. I don't wanna hurt him"Shadow frowned.

"Try asking him. I know it's not the best idea but what do you have to lose"Maria ask.

"Sonic"Shadow frowned.

"Shadow don't think like that"Maria suggested.

"Besides you never know what happens when SOnic is around"MAria smiled.

"Hey Shads thanks for the pancakes"Sonic smiled.

Maria and SHadow look up to see Sonic in the middle of the upstairs hallway with his snuggie and wheelchair.

"Hey Maria what brings you here"Sonic ask.

"Just wanna see how you guys are doing"Maria smiled.

"How nice"Sonic smiled.

"Hold on let me get you"Shadow offered and walk upstairs and grab Sonic bridel style and carried him downstairs and put Sonic on the coutch.

"Thanks Shads"Sonic smiled.

"Of course"Shadow blushed.

"Well I better go"Maria smrik.

'Sorry Shadow but I like I said you never know whats gonna happen when Sonic's around'Maria thought.

"What already"Sonic frowned.

'WHAT. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM'Shadow thought.

"Bye Sonic and Shadow"Maria smrik and left.

"Aw man. I really wanted to see how she was doing"Sonic frowned.

'God help me'Shadow thought.

"Hey Shads whats wrong"Sonic ask.

"No-nothing"Shadow lied.

"Your such a bad lair your worst then Applejack"Sonic sighed.

"Yeah sorry I'll tell you later"Shadow said.

"Anyways lets watch a moive"Shaodw ask.

"Sha-"Sonic was cut off when SHadow ran to the cabit with dvds.

"Lets see do you wanna watch The Matrix or Terminter whitch do you wanna watch"Shadow ask.

"Shadow"Sonic was once again cut off.

"Or do you wanna watch something more light hearted like Ponyo o-"Shadow was cut off when Sonic said something.

"Shadow get your ass over here"Sonic demanded.

"Ye-Yes Sonic"Shadow sighed and walk to the coutch and sat next Sonic.

"Okay now then whats the matter"Sonic ask.

"I don't wanna talk about it"Shadow blushed.

"Shads come on"Sonic ask.

"Forgive me but I just can't"Shadow sighed.

'Whats wrong Shads. I wonder if there's anything I can do to make him happy'Sonic thought and took off his snuggie and look at his leg and thought of something.

"Hey Shads look"Sonic ask and SHadow look at Sonic to see Sonic covering one of his eyes and his other hand look like a hook.

"Look i'm a pirate. ARGH"Sonic joked.

Shadow just look at Sonic and couldn't contain his laugther and giggled.

"Okay that was a good one"Shadow laughed.

"Sorry I just saw you unhappy and I wanted to see if there was anything I can do"Sonic smiled.

"Well then it's fine"Shadow smiled.

Sonic smiled and look at his leg and frowned.

"Sonic whats the matter"Shadow ask.

"Um... It's just that now that I now that I think about I only have leg. And I can't do alot with one leg. So I feel like a bother to you is that whats wrong I can always go back and live with Rose"Sonic offered.

"WHAT NO. THATS NOT IT"Shadow grab Sonic's hand.

"I love having you here and I don't mind that you have one leg Eggman took that not yourself"Shadow frowned. "I love you and i'm willing to die for you"Shadow blushed.

"Shads"Sonic blushed and then Shadow and Sonic were about to kiss until Shadow remeber what he try to do and stop and look look away.

"Shads whats wrong? I thought you wanted to kiss me"Sonic ask.

"I do"Shadow blushed.

"Then whats wrong"Sonic ask.

"I'm scared that I might get carried away with you"Shadow answeared.

"Shadow"Sonic blushed.

**LATER.**

It was night and Sonic was in bed watching tv.

'I'm scared that I might get carried away with you'Sonic thought those words were stuck in Sonic's head.

Thats when Shadow came into the room blushing and Sonic turned off the tv.

Shadow just stood there like a lawn nomb had no idea what to say so did Sonic just an akward slinece took over the room.

"So how are you"Shadow ask.

"Pretty good. you"Sonic ask.

"Same"Shadow answeared.

Again slicene took over.

"Hey are you gonna get into bed"Sonic ask.

"Well I was going to sleep in the guest room tonight"Shadow whispered.

"You are"Sonic ask.

"Yeah. Good night"Shadow smiled and was about to leave until.

"No wait stay with me tonight"Sonic ask.

"Wh-what"Shadow look like a red fire truck.

"Yeah I got use to sleeping next to you so can you stay in bed with me tonight at least"Sonic blushed.

Shadow didn't want to hurt SOnic's feelings nor his hurt Sonic but still Shadow got into bed with Sonic and got into the covers covering both Sonic and Shadow's bodies.

"Thanks Shads"Sonic blushed.

"Of course Faker"Shadow blushed.

Both were not tired and still they look at eacth other's eyes and relized they wanted to closer next to eatchother Shadow still fear he might hurt SOnic.

"I'll be fine i'll tell you if your hurting me"Sonic blushed.

Shadow then blushed.

"Wh-what"Shadow blushed.

"Yeah if you wanna make love with me it's fine. Plus I don't mind"Sonic smiled.

Shadow was lost at words and pitched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep and he wasn't.

"B-but what about you"Shadow ask.

"I'll be fine"Sonic smiled.

"Thats not what I meant I meant do you want to do it"Shadow blushed.

Sonic just look at Shadow and blushed and smiled.

"Ye-yeah"Sonic blushed.

"So-Sonic"Shadow was at a lost of words then slowly got on top on Sonic.

"Are you sure about this"Shadow ask.

"Yeah just please be gentle"Sonic blushed Sonic's face was as pink as Amy and Sonic's ears were down with the color pink blush on his ears.

Shadow again was blushing.

"Okay just tell me if i'm hurting you"Shadow blushed.

"Okay"Sonic smiled.

"I'll start off easy"Shadow smiled and started nibbleing on Sonic's neck.

"Ah"Sonic moaned.

"Don't worry i'll be gentle"Shadow blushed and lick Sonic's neck.

"A-ah"Sonic moaned.

Shadow then stop nibbleing Sonic's neck and look at Sonic and kissed Sonic. Sonic moaned at the kiss as Shadow forced his toughe in Sonic's mouth. And now it was a toughe war during SHadow and SOnic's making out. Shadow won and broke the kiss.

"Sh-Shadow"Sonic blushed.

Sonic then tried to grab Shadow's ear but SHadow notice and grab Sonic's hand.

"Don't worry about me let me be the one giving you pleasure"Shadow whispered.

O-Okay"Sonic blushed.

"Are you okay"Shadow ask.

"Ye-yeah just a little scared"Sonic blushed.

"Sorry we can stop now if you don't want to do this anymore"Shadow ask.

"No it's okay really. It's just my frist time"Sonic blushed.

"So-sorry I forgot"Shadow blushed.

"It's okay"Sonic blushed.

"Do-do you want me to continue"Shadow ask.

"Su-sure"Sonic blushed.

"Okay then. You will let me know if i'm hurting you, right"Shadow ask.

"Ye-yeah"Sonic smiled.

"Okay then"Shadow started kissing down SOnic's bandaged stomache.

"Shadow"Sonic moaned.

Shadow just got closer to Sonic's memeber and then kissed SOnic's memebr.

"Shads"Sonic moaned.

Shadow then smrik having a idea and slowly started to suck on Sonic's memebr.

"Ah-ah Shad-Shadow"Sonic moaned.

'He seems to like this'Shadow thought and continued sucking on Sonic's memeber.

"Ah oh"Sonic moaned.

'Ah- my body feels like jelly'Sonic thought.

"Shad-Shadow Ah if-if yo-u keep do-ing ah th-ah-at I'-AH"Sonic moaned 'Feels to good. Can't speak'Sonic thought.

Shadow then stop and look at Sonic.

"Whats wrong Sonic"Shadow ask.

"To ... much ... Pleasure"Sonic panted.

Shadow just smrik knowing that he was giving Sonic pleasure.

"Then let me continue"Shadow smrik and once again started sucking on Sonic's member.

"Ah. Shads"Sonic moaned.

"Ah... Ngh ... Sh-"Sonic moaned.

'If he keeps doing that I'll cum'Sonic thought.

"Shads. Wa ... Ah ... It.. if y- ah-u ke Ah ... mmm ...Feels ... Ah to good"Sonic moaned.

'I knew he like this'Shadow thought.

'Oh crap i'm gonna cum. I have to warn Shads so it won't get in his mouth'Sonic thought.

"Shads I'-Ah-About to .. Ah * Gasp* Ah ...mmm...AH SHADOW"Sonic moaned as he camed into Shadow's mouth.

'Sonic doesn't taste that bad'Shadow thought.

"Sorry Shads I was gonna warn you"Sonic panted while trying to catch his breathe.

"It's fine besides you taste pretty good"Shadow smrik.

Sonic blushed at Shadow's comment.

"Sorry still"Sonic blushed.

"I told you it's fine"Shadow gave Sonic a kiss to the head.

"Here"Shadow smrik then kiss Sonic alowing Sonic to taste himself. Then Shadow broke the kiss.

"See you don't taste bad"Shadow smiled.

"I guess your right"Sonic blushed.

Thats when Shadow relized something he didn't have any lube.

'Hmm.. What should I do sense I don't have any lube'Shadow thought. ' Oh I have a idea'Shadow thought.

"Sonic"Shadow smiled.

"Ye-yeah"Sonic blushed.

"I'm sorry to keep asking but you'll tell me if your in pain right"Shadow ask.

"Ye-yeah of course Shads"Sonic blushed and wondering what was gonna happen.

"Okay then just making sure"Shadow smiled. " Now then lay your head down"Shadow ask.

"O-okay"Sonic did what he was told and layed on the pillow.

Shadow then started to suck on his own fingers and he took his now salved covered fingers and then stick one of his fingers in Sonic's enter.

"GAH"Sonic screamed.

"Sorry did that hurt"Shadow ask.

"N-no it just felt werid is all"Sonic panted.

"Sorry"Shadow frowned.

"Don't be"Sonic blushed.

"Okay now then"Shadow whispered then started to find Sonic's sweet spot.

"Ah! oh! Mm Ah"Sonic moaned at the moving finger inside of him.

And then Shadow found Sonic's sweet spot.

"AH! SHADOW"Sonic moaned.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot"Shadow smrik.

"AH Sh-Shadow"Sonic moaned.

"Would you like me to contiue"Shadow ask.

"Ye-Yes please"Sonic moaned.

"Okay"Shadow smrik then continue messing with Sonic's sweet spot.

"AH Shads"Sonic moaned.

Then Shadow removed his finger letting Sonic having a momment to breathe.

"Okay stop teaseing me"Sonic ask.

"Sorry wanted to be sure you were in pleasure"Shadow smiled.

This only made Sonic blush.

"O-Oh"Sonic blushed.

"Okay then this part might hurt"Shadow fronwed.

"Okay i'll tell you if it hurts"Sonic blushed.

"Okay then"Shadow then grab the covers and pulled them up to both of the heangehogs bodies only there heads were not in the covers. Then SHadow grab Sonic's hands tightly.

"Ready"Shadow ask.

"Ye-yeah"Sonic blushed.

"Okay"Shadow blushed then slowly enter Sonic's body.

"Ah!"Sonic moaned.

"So-Sorry did that hurt"Shadow ask.

"N-no"Sonic moaned.

"Are you sure"Shadow ask.

"Ye-yeah"Sonic smiled.

"Okay if your sure then may I continue"Shadow ask.

"Yeah"Sonic blushed.

"Okay. I'm going to move"Shadow blusehd then started to move.

"AH! HA. AH~ Sh-Shadow"Sonic moaned.

"Do-Does that feel good"Shadow ask.

"It feels go-ah-Good"Sonic moaned.

'I really hope he's not in pain'Shadow thought.

"Ah! Shadow"Sonic cotinued to moan.

Shadow genlty moved inside Sonic's body causeing Sonic to moan as much as posspible and then Shadow reatched Sonic's sweet spot and made Sonic scream.

"SO-SORRY Am I hurting you"Shadow ask.

"N-no"Sonic moaned.

'What made Sonic screamed like that'Shadow thought then continue his love making to Sonic then hit Sonic's sweet spot.

"GAH. Sh-Shadow"Sonic moaned.

'I think I know were i'm hitting now'Shadow thought then hit Sonic's sweet spot again and again made Sonic scream.

"Does that feel good Sonic"Shadow smrik.

"Ye-yes"Sonic moaned.

Then once Shadow knew how to make his lover moan he contiued hitting Sonic's sweet spot.

"AH! AH MMM AH oh Sh-Shads"Sonic moaned.

Then Shadow then go of one of Sonic's hands then touched Sonic's ear which made Sonic's twitch then Shadow bit Sonic's ear but not with his teeth no just his lips and started sucking on Sonic's ear.

"AH! Shads"Sonic moaned.

'Sonic I love you'Shadow thought.

"Shads AH! I lo-Ah Love y-you"Sonic moaned.

Shadow then grab Sonic's back and hold SOnic close to him while now nibbling Sonic's ear.

"AH! Ha! Sh-Shads I-I'm abo-ut to C-cum"Sonic moaned.

Shadow just continue pleaseureing his lover.

"Sh- AH! HA! OH AS-Sha- SHADOW"Sonic moaned while he came on his and SHadow's chest.

Shadow felt his climax coming then he came inside of Sonic.

"Ah"Sonic moaned from the warmth of being cumed inside.

"ah"Shadow moaned as he let go of Sonic's ear.

"Are you okay"Shadow ask.

"Ye-Yeah just fine"Sonic moaned.

"Okay sorry if that hurt"Shadow blushed.

"It didn't"Sonic smiled.

Then Shadow came out of Sonic's entrance and hold on to Sonic with a hug and laid next to him hugging his close.

"Thanks Shads"Sonic smiled.

"Of course Sonic"Shadow smiled.

Then Sonic yawned.

"Tired"Shadow ask.

"Ye-Yeah"Sonic yawned.

"Then get some sleep"Shadow kissed Sonic's head.

"Okay Night Shads I love you"Sonic smiled and fell asleep.

Shadow smiled and grab Sonic's ruined leg.

"I promise to never let anyone hurt you again. If anyone dares and even tries to hurt you they'll share the same fate of what happened to you"Shadow promised and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Sonic was downstairs watching tv while Shadow was making coffee.

Shadow then came into the room with a try with two coffee mugs and set the tray on the table.

"Thanks Shads"Sonic smiled.

"Of course Faker"Shadow smiled back then turned off the tv.

"Whats wrong"Sonic ask.

"Nothing it's just I was thinking"Shadow said.

"About"Sonic ask.

"Well remember when Rarity offered to decorate a party with some of her friends at our house as a open house party"Shadow ask.

"Yeah"Sonic gave a confused look.

"I was thinking maybe it won't be such a bad idea"Shadow smiled.

"Really were gonna have a party"Sonic ask.

"Indeed in fact I already called Rarity to tell her and Rarity Pinkie and Pinkamena will be here soon"Shadow smiled.

"Shads your the best"Sonic gave Shadow a hug.

**LATER.**

"I'LL START MAKING THE FOOD"Pinkie yelled.

"Thanks again I still don't understand why you guys won't let us help you"Shadow ask.

"Because we offered not you or Sonic just me"Rarity smiled.

"Okay thanks"Shadow smiled.

"Ready for out date Shads"Sonic ask.

"Yep"Shadow smiled.

"We won't be long"Shadow said.

"No have fun on your date go stay as long as you need to be"Rarity smiled.

"Alright bye"Shadow waved goodbye.

**LATER.**

Sonic and Shadow were under the cherry blossom tree and were having a pinic.

"Thanks again SHads for doing so much I know it must be hard for you"Sonic smiled.

"No I don't mind I love you no matter what happens to you I love you Sonic the hengdhog. You are my healing blossom"Shadow smiled.

Then both Sonic and SHadow shared a passonite kiss under the tree.

**THE END.**


End file.
